The Society of the Sigil Stone
by The Half life 2 guy
Summary: Join Relenarth and Company as he unravels the mystery of his past, while simultaniously carrying out his duty to Cyrodil by closing the dreaded Oblivion Gates


**OBLIVION: The Tale of A Hero**

Introduction: Hey! Half-Life 2 guy here, was playing a tad of Oblivion the other day and thought to myself "Oh my god I need to write a story about this stuff." and so here we go. Bear with me on my Grammar and Spelling I'm doing my best : ) Enjoy!

"Yeah and so then Relenarth turns around and sees two more Dremora running at us threw the door!" Celion yelled to the drunken and awe-stricken crowd "And he turns to me and yells "Celion get your ass to the Sigil Stone!! I'll hold these bastards off"

In the midst of all this Relenarth sat Quietly across from him with a slight grin sipping his ale. "And then Relenarth hits the Second one so hard his body flew off the cliff down into the Rending Halls!!"

"Now your just exaggerating..." Said Quick-Slash whom was sitting next to Relenarth "He did not fly off the cliff he hit the railing."

"Hmph, says you! You got stuck on the cliff before we even got to the tower!!" called Celion merrily. Quick-Slash hushed up recalling that the only thing that got him out was the odd teleport safely out of oblivion after the entry gate was closed.

"You four are so full of it." said one of the Mercenaries that had been listening "All this talk of going into oblivion gates is such nonsense! Now if you want a good TRUE tale then listen to this one..." Relenarth and all three of his companions decided to depart at that point rather then listen to the Mercenaries nonsense.

As they left the Chorrol tavern, Relenarth looked at his friends and loyal comrades. There was Quick-Slash the Argonian Spell-Sword who always seemed too be falling behind the group, Celion the Imperial Warrior whom always followed Relenarth like a bodyguard, and then Aliceria the Imperial Mage who was usually the more serious of the group.

And then there was Relenarth himself, Imperial like two of his other cronies, liked to stick to the arts of stealth, and use a bow whenever the situation called for it.

The bunch rode their horses due south to their Base of Operations, for They had formed a group which they called the Society of The Sigil Stone. And dedicated their lives to entering and closing, Every last Oblivion Gate they could.

As they arrived back at the Lodge, they all went to their respected rooms for some rest. Relenarth lay in bed awake that night though, for he had way too much to think about that night.

Around one in the morning, Relenarth walked outside and sat on a stone outside the lodge as was his custom.

After about a half an hour, Relenarth heard a noise from the forest. Drawing his blade he approached the nearby bush, but rather then a dangerous creature it was Quick-Slash with an arm full of berries.

"DEAR GOD! You scared the living hell out of me" Relenarth said leaping aback in surprise. "My apologies my friend, I was merely collecting a midnight snack for myself...and what brings you out here this time of the night?" Quick-Slash said tilting his head with inquiry.

"Just...thinking." said Relenarth reluctantly. "About your past again?" said Quick-Slash remembering this conversation they had had many times before. "I...just wish I could remember, Its like a huge chunk of my life vanished from history. "I'm sure you'll find out eventually" said Quick-Slash offering a comforting pat on the back...

**4 Years Prior**

"Uhn...Where am I?" muttered Relenarth rising from a muddy puddle. "Hello! Is anyone there!?" he called struggling to get his bearings. He looked around, he appearing to be in a swampy area. With no sign of civilization in sight. He was wearing a Dark Black Robe with light yet thick leather armor underneath, sheathed dagger at his waist. He arose and stumbled several steps from the swampy puddle. The last thing he remembered was being visited by someone in Apparel similar to his and a single sentence,

Sanguine, My Brother.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


End file.
